Tout ça pour une bolognaise!
by kumi-no-kotoba
Summary: "Il relut la première phrase et soupira. Allez, autant se lancer. Sinon, il y serait encore jusqu'au lendemain. Il prit un couteau et s'appliqua du mieux qu'il pût." Mon premier OS!


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Un petit OS (très court, certes, ça change!) C'est mon premier OS, soyez indulgents!_

_Un petit délire alors que mon coloc fait de la bolognaise... ;D_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

L'homme fronça les sourcils, l'air excessivement concentré sur le livre devant lui. Il relisait sans comprendre pour la troisième fois la première ligne. Il jeta un regard aux divers ingrédients posés sur la table et se pinça les lèvres. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et plissa ses yeux cendrés. Ses lèvres formèrent des phrases muettes, tandis qu'il relisait les mots qui se jouxtaient sans qu'il pût savoir réellement la signification de ces derniers.

Merlin ce que c'était contraignant ! Et pas question d'utiliser la magie ! Il voulait montrer à tous de quoi il était capable ! Il prouverait ses talents ! Et surtout à sa merveilleuse femme ! Elle qui pensait qu'il ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts en tant que moldu. Il lui montrerait ! Foi de Malefoy ! Elle ne pourrait que s'avouer vaincue ! Parce qu'on ne l'avouera jamais assez, Drago Malefoy avait une fierté à toute épreuve, et il lui était tout simplement impossible de perdre la face aussi facilement devant une née-moldue. Et puis quoi plus encore !

Il relut la première phrase et soupira. Allez, autant se lancer. Sinon, il y serait encore jusqu'au lendemain. Il prit un couteau et s'appliqua du mieux qu'il pût.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard et les mains pleines de pansements, Drago fixait son œuvre d'un regard anxieux. Ses prunelles grisées étaient voilées d'inquiétude et il reniflait la mixture avec appréhension. Il relut le livre : ce n'était pourtant pas ce qui était censé se produire… Ce devait être rouge vif, et non marron verdâtre… Et les bulles devaient être petites et pétillantes, pas énormes et amorphes. Quant à l'odeur… il fallait bien avouer qu'on était loin du fumet estival, si on était vraiment réaliste sur cette senteur nauséabonde qui emplissait la pièce.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Et s'il rajoutait ça ? Et puis ça ? Tiens, et ça aussi ?

La mixture s'agitait étrangement sur le feu. Avec un peu de crainte, Drago déglutit et se demanda bien comment récupérer ce qu'il venait de tenter et qui – il fallait être réaliste – était un échec cuisant. Mais alors qu'il comptait balancer son travail à la poubelle, un gros _bang !_ lui fit perdre l'équilibre, lui faisant lâcher le contenant qui atterrit sur son pied. Elancé par la douleur, il essaya tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre en se raccrochant à la table, mais manqua son coup, perdit tout à fait pied et sa nuque heurta violemment le coin de la table. Il tomba inconscient au sol.

* * *

_Et merde, elle va encore m'engueuler. Pourtant, j'étais persuadé que cette fois, c'aurait marché… Pff, elle m'avait pourtant prévenu. C'est quoi cette odeur ? Berk. Ça pue. Je suis où, là ? A priori je suis toujours à la maison. J'ai dû tomber. C'est quoi cette odeur ? J'ai l'impression d'être allongé… Je dois être au sol. Elle est bien persistante, cette odeur… Je crois que je me suis cogné. J'aurais oublié de couper le feu ? Je crois que je me suis cogné la tête. Alors je vais mourir comme ça ? Juste pour ça ? Tiens, j'entends du bruit. C'est encore cette stupide voisine qui a mis la musique trop forte. Dès que je retrouverai la force de mes jambes, j'irais lui dire deux mots. Tout ça, c'est de sa faute. Si on avait vécu au manoir, on n'aurait pas à subir ces voisins bruyants et ce quartier moldu. Le bruit se rapproche. Des voix. C'est amusant, l'odeur disparaît. Je sens mon corps bouger. Mais comment je peux bouger alors que je ne sens même plus mes pieds ? Des voix. Il y a des voix. J'entends des voix autour de moi. Peut-être que je m'en vais ? Ah non, je ne peux pas, je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir. Elle va m'en vouloir. Si je ne lui dis pas au revoir, elle serait bien capable de venir me chercher jusque là-bas. C'est une vraie emmerdeuse, des fois. Tiens, l'odeur disparaît, mais c'est une autre odeur, maintenant. Ça a cette odeur-là, ici ? On se croirait à Ste Mangouste. Ça pue encore plus que tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hermione…_

* * *

La jeune femme arriva en nage. Ses longs cheveux bouclés bruns s'agitaient derrière elle et flottaient au rythme de son pas saccadé. Elle venait de transplaner juste après qu'un médicomage l'ait prévenue par poudre de cheminette. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers de Ste Mangouste, l'air hagard, l'anxiété plissant son grand front. En se mordant les lèvres, elle débaroula dans la chambre quatre-cent-dix-sept, dans laquelle un homme blond aux traits fins et au port altier se faisait plaindre par une infirmière qui rougissait en tripotant sa blouse blanche.

- Chéri !

Le teint de Drago blêmit encore un peu plus quand son regard croisa celui de l'intruse échevelée. L'effroi se lut sur son visage et il bégaya piteusement.

- Hermione… Chérie ! Ce… Ce n'est pas ma faute.

A priori, il y avait moins de mal que de peur. Elle analysa rapidement la situation et soupira de soulagement. Un regard impérieux vers l'infirmière intima cette dernière de décamper en vitesse, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier.

Un silence se fit, durant lequel ils se toisèrent sans esquisser un seul geste. Finalement, la brune se passa une main énervée dans sa chevelure qui se désordonna un peu plus et croisa les bras.

- C'était quoi, cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lente, désabusée et fatiguée.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux analysant la situation. Mais il ne pouvait éluder sa question. Elle était debout en face de lui, l'air menaçant et il était coincé sur son lit d'hôpital.

- Des spaghettis à la sauce tomate avec boulettes de viande, articula-t-il pitoyablement.

Elle soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Dehors, un vieil homme marchait avec difficulté, aidé d'un guérisseur qui lui offrait une canne en bois.

- Je vais tuer Harry, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton blasé.

Il eut un rictus : si Potter y passait, il avait peut-être une chance d'en réchapper.

- Quant à toi…, dit-elle en reportant son attention sur lui, pointant son index menaçant sur lui et s'arrachant à sa contemplation passive du vieil homme qui avait empoigné la canne et donnait à présent des coups au guérisseur désemparé.

Et merde, elle allait l'engueuler. Encore une fois. Comme toutes les fois. Faut dire que ça devenait une habitude. Depuis que Potter lui avait offert ce livre de recettes, il s'était découvert une passion pour la cuisine. Passion qui l'avait amené à s'essayer à de nombreux plats. Paradoxalement, le nombre de plats qu'il avait voulu tenter était proportionnel à ses visites à Ste Mangouste. A croire que ce livre était ensorcelé pour le tuer. Ça se trouve, Potter était au courant et le lui avait offert consciemment. Il allait peut-être aussi tuer le balafré, finalement. Ce ne serait pas surprenant de sa part, bien que Weasley fût le mieux placé pour souhaiter se débarrasser de lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas écouté le discours moralisateur de sa femme qui faisait les cent pas d'un air furibond. Ses longs cheveux flottaient autour d'elle et sa taille fine se déhanchait au rythme de ses pas. Il eut un petit sourire en coin : même en colère, elle avait un charme fou.

- Enfin, Drago! Tu sais pourtant très bien qu'on avait décidé de t'interdire l'entrée de la cuisine ! Souviens-toi la dernière fois que tu as voulu faire une crème brûlée ! On a dû refaire entièrement la charpente ! Et je ne parle même pas de l'état dans lequel j'ai retrouvé Pattenrond !... Et regarde-moi quand je te parle ! Et arrête de te moquer ! Et écoute-moi !

Ça y est, elle avait fini de parler. Comme d'habitude, il ne l'écoutait pas. Comme d'habitude, elle s'en était rendu compte. Et comme d'habitude, elle ne s'en était aperçue qu'à la fin. Comme d'habitude, elle s'était arrêtée dans sa tirade et le fixait d'un regard furieux. Comme d'habitude, elle s'approcha lentement de son mari. Comme d'habitude, elle s'apprêtait à l'incendier de nouveau en lui faisant part de la peur qu'elle avait eue quand le médicomage l'avait dérangée en plein rendez-vous avec le Ministre dans son bureau d'Auror au ministère de la Magie. Et comme d'habitude, il allait passer à l'acte. C'était maintenant le moment préféré de Drago lors de leurs disputes. L'instant fatidique où les rôles s'inversaient et où il reprenait le contrôle de la situation. Cette petite seconde qui suffisait à apaiser toutes les colères de sa femme et cette petite seconde qui lui sauvait la vie à chaque fois.

Le regard déterminé et dur d'Hermione Granger se dissipa peu à peu quand il plongea dans les prunelles cendrées et larmoyantes de Drago.

- Ne commence pas…, commença-t-elle, voyant où il voulait en venir.

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, définitivement vaincue. Il avait toujours réussi à la faire craquer avec cette moue. Elle soupira avec découragement et se pencha pour le serrer contre elle tendrement, un sourire rassuré et aimant sur le visage. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et l'homme blond lui rendit son étreinte, affichant un petit sourire satisfait qu'elle ne vit – heureusement – pas. L'air malheureux du petit-chien-tout-seul-abandonné-sous-la-pluie marchait toujours. Trop heureux que son stratagème marchât à chaque fois, il l'entendit à peine murmurer :

- Tout ça pour une bolognaise, Drago, franchement…

* * *

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_

Réponse aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Harry**: merci de ta review! Haha, c'est au choix... Les deux solutions sont très tentantes, Harry l'ennemi rancunier ou Drago l'handicapé des fourneaux? Peut-être un peu des deux, mon capitaine! ^^

**Julia**: merci de ta review et de tes compliments! J'espère en poster d'autres si l'inspiration est favorable ^^


End file.
